Sueño Ajeno
by summerraink
Summary: Es fácil entender un sueño ajeno, imposible adaptarse a él.


Sueño. Ajeno.

Disclaimer: Hank y Karen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tom Kapinos, Showtime, y puede que alguien más. No mala intención, no dinero.  
Spoilers: 1x06 Absinthe makes the heart grow fonder.  
Todos los públicos 

Una mezcla de vergüenza y lástima, Karen. En ese lugar donde los sentimientos se mezclan, se diluyen, como whiskey y agua, se unen, se deshacen, ya no son lo uno ni lo otro. Ni quema ni fluye sin provocar sensación. Una mezcla de vergüenza y lástima. Te entiendo. Lo veo. Sí.

Todo está claro.

Una mañana de tantas en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. La ciudad de nadie. El vacío que rodea las carreteras que desembocan en carreteras, que desembocan en más carreteras, sin que ninguna parezca llevar a ningún sitio que no sea otra carretera. La ciudad hecha para ir sin llegar a ninguna parte. Y yo conduzco de "tu" casa a "mi" casa. Líneas grises entre el tú y el yo, eso es lo que hay ahora. Y una mezcla de vergüenza y lástima.

Mientras, te entiendo, lo veo, sí. Todo está claro.

La casa perfecta, la piscina, el jardín, la vida de sueño y el tipo que nunca te faltará al respeto porque nunca se acercará lo suficiente para eso. Sí.

Lo veo: Está claro que no podría haber sido yo. No podría ser yo quien ahora ocupase su lugar. Esa era otra historia.

Vergüenza y lástima, los sentimientos perfectos que encajan en cualquier mañana en Los Ángeles. No existían en aquella historia en la que éramos tú y yo, ¿te acuerdas?

Tú y yo paseando por Nueva York, café y cigarrillos, hablando de sexo y literatura. Caminábamos siempre tan cerca el uno del otro (tú decías que era por el frío: mentías) que chocábamos y nos pisábamos. Y luego seguíamos caminando tan cerca que nos volvíamos a tropezar el uno con el otro.

Ahora, carreteras de múltiples carriles que llevan, que yacen perfectas y rectas, orgullosas entre los vacíos. Tú y yo. Ayer, hace unas horas, boca en boca, como si realmente no se pudiese aplastar del todo la vida bajo los kilos de asfalto y el hormigón de las casas de diseño.

Lo entiendo. Uno no puede olvidar cómo se tropieza, dirías. Y él nunca pillaría el chiste. Y yo volvería a besarte.

Todo es tan sencillo...

Ahora tienes la casa perfecta y el tipo que nunca te hará daño. No, no podría haber sido yo: el que sale corriendo en su coche después de besar, mirando de reojo las colinas a las que huir. Tienes razón: Huyo. Siempre acabo huyendo. Por supuesto que tienes razón, me conoces. Como yo te conozco. "No compadezcas", me decías. "No te compadezcas tanto, no compadezcas a los demás. Deja de mirar las cosas como si estuvieses por encima". Pero no, no vale ya nada de aquello, nada sigue valiendo después de que mirase tirado en el suelo cómo salías de nuestra casa para irte a tu casa. No hay lugar correcto desde el que mirar cómo ayer me besabas. No hay compasión ni autocompasión, es otra cosa.

Vergüenza y lástima, mezcladas y hechas otra cosa ya.

No me malinterpretes. No estoy diciendo que te compadezca. Es sólo que no hay lugar correcto en que colocarse para mirar el sueño ajeno sin que parezca tan sólo un sueño o demasiado ajeno.

Mientras, tú y yo seguimos siendo tú y yo con extraños vacíos grises que nos separen o chocando boca a boca. Sí, sé de qué va todo eso: es tu sueño ajeno. Yo no puedo formar parte de él, ni despertarte ya. Es tu sueño ajeno de casa perfecta y hombre perfecto que no puede faltarte al respeto, ni chocar contigo, diciéndote palabras sólo bonitas por el teléfono. Por supuesto que la cuestión está en que yo no comprendo vuestra relación. No, yo sólo te comprendo a ti. Incluso cuando rompes el sueño para besarme. Demasiado fácil de entender.

Pero es mejor pensar que me equivoco y huir. Porque un sueño ajeno no se puede mirar desde ningún lugar sin que parezca un sueño y ajeno. Salir con cuidado y que no despiertes. Seguro que me equivoco, seguro que no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza por lo que estás haciendo con tu vida. Seguro que no debería sentir tanta lástima de mí mismo.

Es tu sueño al fin y al cabo.

Yo no tengo nada que decir.


End file.
